Fanfic Drabble
by LadyShou
Summary: Cinta yang bersemi selama 9 tahun, namun dengan mudahnya diabaikan Shou. Sahabat belum tentu menjadi cinta. SagaxShou Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Title: DRABBLE 1

Chapter: Drabble 1

Author: LadyShou

Rated: T

Pairing: **SAGAXSHOU, **ToraxShou

Disclaimer: Original by me not copas.

Notes: Hanya drabble bersambung, sebuah pemikiran tentang sikap saga terhadap shou. Bukan untuk saling menjatuhkan tetapi untuk kesenangan semata. :D Berbentuk Saga POV untuk chapter ini. Menerima HUJATAN,CACIAN, MAKIAN anda akan saya tampung.

GAK SUKA SAMA PAIRNYA? GAK USAH BACA! :v

.

.

.

Apakah salah jika aku mencintaimu walau mengenal selama 9 tahun? Apakah orang yang mengenalmu lebih awal yang harus menjadi kekasihmu? Sungguh tragis.

.

.

.

Ku lihat sosok cantik di hadapanku, menatap ku dengan ganasnya ketika tadi malam aku memukul kekasihnya. Kini antara aku dan dia.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya?" Tanyamu sinis.

"Aku hanya memberinya 'PELAJARAN'" ucapku.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan sikap sayang dan cintamu kepadaku, padahal aku mencintaimu Saga! Kau berubah!" Kau ucapkan kata-kata itu kepadaku.

"Kau bilang aku tidak mencintaimu? Kau bilang aku tidak sayang kepadamu? Kau dalah Shou! Aku cemburu jika ada seseorang mendekatimu, dan mencoba menyentuhmu! Aku berubah karena mu Shou!" Ku tekankan sedikit nada bicaraku pada ujung kalimat. "Aku pernah bilang dipublik bahwa aku bukan seorang gay. Kau tahu, aku gay! Aku berbicara seperti itu karena aku tak mau kau, aku, dan Alice Nine menjadi negatif di mata orang! Kau ingat waktu di sebuah acara tv internet ketika aku bilang 'Shou-kun, aishiteru' itu isi hatiku. Walau hanya sebuah games, kau harus berfikir kenapa harus namamu yang aku sebut bukan Tora, Nao, dan Hiroto! Cukup sebuah fanservice semua orang tau kalau aku mencintaimu, dan menyayangimu. Kau butuh pertolongan, aku selalu ada. Kau inginkan aku begini, selalu aku ikuti. Twitter, kau mengajakku untuk membuat akun disebuah jejaring sosial. Kau memaksaku agar aku dekat dengan semua fans, kau tahu aku paling malas dengan itu. Blogku saja jarang sekali aku mempostingkan sesuatu. Itu semua demi mu Shou! Aku mencintaimu! Apa aku tak bisa mencintaimu walau hanya 9 tahun mengenalmu? Kau berpikir bahwa aku tak peduli kepadamu? Aku sangat peduli padamu Shou, setiap berbagi kamar kau ingin ini itu aku selalu memberikannya untukmu! Aku menjauh darimu karena aku CEMBURU!" Lanjutku dengan panjangnya menjelaskan sikapku selama ini terhadapmu.

"Saga~" Kau meneteskan airmata kudengar lirih dari suaramu.

"Kau cukup tahu itu" Aku pergi lalu meninggalkan Shou sendiri, agar ia tahu bahwa akulah yang pantas untuk ia cintai.

.

.

.

Hari berganti, kekasih Shou telah sembuh dari sakitnya. Dan saat ini live kulihat Shou dan Tora membuat sebuah 'fanservice' aku hanya menelan ludah melihatnya rasanya aku ingin mencekik leher kekasihmu itu. Kubuang wajahku ketika kau tersenyum ke arahku. Langsung aku mendekati Hiroto yang kisah cintanya sama tragis sepertiku.

"Saga!" Panggilmu ketika live usai. Aku hanya pergi tanpa menghiraukanmu.

Aku pergi ke sebuah bar, ku lihat Hiroto sedang asyiknya membuat sebuah postingan di akun twitternya. Mungkin ia sedikit berselingkuh dengan Nao. Hendak aku pun ikut mempostingkan sesuatu di akun twitterku.

"Orang yang aku tunggu, tak kunjung datang"

Kulihat di tab mention milikku, terlihat kau membalas tweet milikku. Hah~ ingin aku mati daripada aku harus melihat dia bersama orang lain.

.

.

.

Live di Sendai berakhir, kami menginap di sebuah hotel dan aku pun mendapat satu kamar dengan Shou. Apakah aku harus senang? Atau sedih? Entahlah aku bingung dengan perasaanku.

Ketika aku hendak mengganti pakaian, Shou masuk dengan tiba-tiba sehingga membuatku kaget.

"Saga..."

"Ngh?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Pikirkan sendiri" Jawabku dingin.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."

"Sudahlah pikirkan saja kekasihmu itu dia lebih penting daripada kau harus berbicara padaku' Belum ia menyelesaikan kata-kata, dan aku langsung memotong pembicaraan. Selesai aku memakai baju, aku beranjak pergi namun Shou menarik tanganku.

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku"

"Sudahlah Shou kau hanya membuatku sakit" Sial! Dia masih menahanku.

"Saga dengarkan! Aku dan Tora hanya..."

"Lepaskan! Atau kau menjadi musuhku!" Bentakku.

Tsuzuku


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Drabble 2

Author: LadyShou

Chapter: 2

Genre: Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: **SagaxShou (OTP!)** and ToraxShou

Background Music: Kehilangan by Firman Siagian

Disclaimer: Original fanfic by LadyShou not copy paste

A/N: fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata, bukan untuk menjatuhkan

Warning: SAGAXSHOU ZONE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Shou POV

Saga pergi meninggalkanku. Aku terjatuh duduk di atas lantai kamar hotel. Air mataku jatuh begitu saja. Bodoh sekali aku yang tak peka selama ini. Menyesal dan menyesal, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

Air mataku begitu deras tak dapat aku bendung lagi. Biarlah; biarlah air mata ini menjadi saksi kesalahanku yang tak pernah menganggap bahwa kau begitu menyayangiku selama 9 tahun.

"Pusing" Gumamku sambil mengurut kepalaku. Aku pun terbaring diatas ranjang yang besar.

BRAK!

Bunyi pintu kamar hotel mengagetkanku sontak aku langsung duduk diatas ranjang.

"Saga! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku tidur bersama Nao" Jawab Saga. Sepertinya ia benci... Benci tidur sekamar denganku.

Ia mengemaskan pakaian dan barang-barang miliknya. Sakit, sebenci itukah kau denganku? Sedih sekali hidupku.

BRAK!

Kembali Saga menutup pintu kamar hotel dengan kerasnya, dan aku sendiri menangis kembali.

"Gomen...ne Saga-kun" Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya, sakit ini yang dinamakan sakit hati. Orang yang mencintaiku tulus selama ini pergi begitu saja dan membenciku.

"Bodoh! Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku meninggalkanmu! Aku menyesal!" Aku menjenggut rambutku, aku tahu ini gila. Tapi aku tak merasakan sakit di kepalaku.

Aku kembali berbaring sambil menangis, kupejamkan mataku mengingat memori dahulu. Memori ketika Saga dan aku sering sekali mendapat satu kamar.

Ia selalu mengerti apa yang aku inginkan, ia selalu tau apa yang aku butuhkan. Ha~ namun pupus sudah kenangan itu tak dapt terulang kembali karena ulah diriku sendiri.

"_Be with you, I'll be with yo-u_" Aku menyanyi dengan sedihnya lirik lagu dari hasil kolaborasiku dan Saga; Waterfall. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu ungkapan hatiku untuknya. Lagu ini, aku ingat usai live ia memainkan gitar dan menyanyikan lagu ini untuk menemaniku sampai aku tertidur. Tapi, kini tak ada lagi yang akan menyanyikan lagu ini ketika aku tidur.

Aku kira, perhatianku padanya, cintaku kepadanya hanya sebatas "teman" dimatanya. Namun aku salah, sikap dingin dan cuek yang ia berikan kepadaku adalah kasih sayang untukku dan cemburu ketika aku terlalu berdekatan dengannya.

Selama ini ia tak pernah marah kepadaku, dan baru kali ini ia marah.

Siapa yang aku cintai? Saga atau Tora? Dibenakku hanya ada Saga. Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku ada Tora. Tapi kenapa Saga hinggap si pikiranku?

Saga...

Aku ingat hal yang terindah di hidupku kencan bersamamu di pantai berdua dan menikmati_ double ice cream_, memori ini ku abadikan di dalam blogku.

Pikiranku kalut mengingat memori itu. Itu hanya membuatku menyesal.

Shou POV -END-

.

.

.

Saga POV

Aku tak bisa tidur sama sekali, aku kenapa? Bahkan aku tak bicara sama sekali kepada dua orang ehm bisa dibilang menyebalkan itu. Ah~ entah bukan menyebalkan, tapi aku cemburu.

Selama ini sikapku _fine-fine_ saja jika Shou dekat dengan orang lain hanya sekedar dekat dan tak lebih. Aku pikir sikapku ini akan membuatnya jera tapi ia semakin menjadi. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku mencari lebih tepatnya menggantikan Shou dari posisi di hatiku dan menggantikannya dengan... orang la-in.

"Hei! Aku kepanasan!" Gerutu Nao.

Astaga! Aku lupa mengatur suhunya. Kenapa aku jadi ter-ing-at dengan su-hu yang sering aku berikan ke-pa-da Sh-ou...

Ah! Aku kenapa? Dia kan sudah aku lupakan, buat apa aku mengingatnya? Haha Aku bodoh sekali lebih baik aku tidur.

"Aku tak bisa tidur!" Aku menggerutu.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar bisa menghilangkan kebosananku? Mungkin aku harus memanfaatkan koneksi _Wi-Fi_ di hotel ini.

Ku ambil mac milik Nao, mungkin aku ingin melihat-lihat dunia internet.

_** /alice-syou/**_

Astaga! Tanganku mengetik sendiri alamat web ini. Apa-apaan ini?!

Perasaan tidak dan ingin menjalar di diriku. Apakah aku harus lihat isi blog milik Shou? Atau... Tidak? Tapi aku penasaran!

Kubuka tiap _archive_ milik Shou dari tahun 2004 hingga sekarang. Satu persatu kubuka, aku tersadar banyak diantaranya aku ada di dalam setiap postingan di dalam blog milik Shou.

Interview majalah, twitter, dan blog dia selalu menceritakan tentangku dan menunjukkan kekagumannya terhadapku. Haha bodoh aku mengingatnya toh dia hanya mencintai Tora.

_Question: C/ Change: If you could change into a different person for a day, who would you want to be?_

_Saga: I'd want to be a good looking actor, then walk around town flirting with girls._

_Nao: Saga-sama, come back here~_

_Shou: I'd want to be a certain model that Saga-kun likes and try to seduce Saga-kun._

_Saga: Meaning, you will XXX with me?_

_Shou: I'd have that all planned out, and then I'd return to my original body just before that._

Interview ini...

Ah sudahlah aku tidak mungkin melakukannya bersama dia.

.

.

.

Mentari pagi telah menunjukkan cahayanya. Aku telah membereskan barang-barang milikku sebelum aku berangkat ke bandara. Pemandangan tak sedap kembali tersorot di depanku.

Shou yang kesusahan mengangkat koper dan terjatuh dibantu oleh Tora di depan kamar hotel Shou. Ah aku benci pemandangan ini.

"Bisakah tidak bermesraan di depanku sepagi ini?" Sindirku dengan sinisnya.

Mereka tak membantah perkataanku, baguslah hari ini aku sedang tak ingin mencekik seseorang.

"Sagachi!" Shou memanggilku, langkahku terhenti.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu" Jawabku sinis yang masih membelakangi mereka.

"Gomen"

"Sudalah kata maaf tak cukup menutupi semua luka di hati!" Bentakku dan berlalu. Namun, langkahku terhenti. Tora menarikku dan membentakku.

"Shou sedang meminta maaf kepadamu! Bisa kah kau hargai permintaan maaf darinya?!".

"Kau bodoh Tora! Kau munafik! Kau bilang bahwa kau dan Shou hanya sahabat! Kau sendiri yang mengambil Shou dariku! Kau teman makan teman! Aku tahu kau tau segalanya tentang Shou, jadi kau pantas menjadi kekasihnya. Sedangkan aku hanya 9 tahun waktu yang sangat tipis sekali mengenal Shou tak bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Ini lucu! Lucu sekali! Kau pikir luka di hatiku bisa di obati dengan kata maaf? Tidak, tidak semudah itu! Butuh waktu lama untuk menutupinya!".

"Kau tahu? Shou tidak tidur semalaman karena memikirkanmu!"

"Apa peduliku? Peduli buatku? Apakah untung buatku?".

BUG!

Ku pukul pipi kiri Tora menggunakan tangan kananku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Saga?!"

"Saat ini saja kau masih membelanya. Ini yang dinamakan cinta?! Kisah cintamu lucu Shou! Ini bukan seberapa untuk menutupi luka dihatiku!"

"Kau tidak peka Saga! Selama ini aku selalu menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu! Tapi apa? Kau tak pernah tunjukkan rasa cinta itu padaku!"

"Kau yang tidak peka! Apakah cinta harus aku tunjukkan dengan sebuah teori? Aku menunjukkan rasa cintaku dengan sebuah praktek! Kulakukan semua untukmu karena aku mencintaimu! Aku cuek? Ya aku sadar, tapi itu dibalik itu aku peduli padamu. Kau tak pernah peka atas pandanganku terhadapmu selama ini! Selama ini yang kau butuhkan aku selalu menurutinya. Apakah itu kurang?Aku mencintaimu Shou lebih dari apapun! Tapi sayang, cintaku selama 9 tahun ini kau sia-siakan. 9 tahun ini hanya tergoreskan luka" Kulihat Shou menangis terisak. Apakah aku sudah keterlaluan? Tapi selama ini yang aku lihat dia yang terus menyakitiku. Maaf, hatiku masih sakit.

Tsuzuku


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Drabble 3

Chapter: 3/3

Author: LadyShou

Pairing: SagaxShou, ToraxShou

Fandom: Alice Nine

Rated: T+

Genre: Angst, Friendship, etc.

A/N: saya gak jd tobat bikin fic ;o;)b cukup tobat keeroan *lagi inget dosa* yup! Yg gak suka pairnya gak usah dibaca AwA)b terima kritik dan saran sepedas pedasnya cacian dan makian anda saya tampung AwA)b fanfic ini hanya untuk hiburan. Sekian curhatan author *-*)/

Itadakimassu! AwA)/

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menyinari dunia, membuat dunia terang akan sinarnya. Sinar mentari dengan indahnya menerobos jendela apartement milik Saga.

Dengan pancaran cahayanya membuat laki-laki berhidung indah itu membuka matanya.

"Ngh... Jam berapa ini?" Gumamnya.

"Astaga! Aku harus ke studio!" bergegaslah ia untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang membuat ia terkejut bukan main bahwasannya jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi. Mungkin untuk kali ini ia tak akan mandi selama 30~1 jam hanya butuh 10 menit sebelum ia telat dan dimarahi leader dan juga mantan kekasihnya.

"Gomen aku telat" Saga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ck!" Tora berdecak, membuat Saga menatap dengan dinginnya.

"Kali ini kita latihan yang serius. Besok kita akan ada live semua set list sudah di atur, aku harap besok kita menunjukkan penampilan yang sempurna" Ucap Shou dengan tersenyum yang begitu manis.

"Siap!" Jawab Hiroto.

"Usai latihan aku ingin bicara padamu" Bisik Nao terhadap Shou.

.

.

.

Latihan usai, semua member segera beristirahat. Namun Saga segera bergegas meninggalkan studio, seperti biasa hanya ada satu alasan di benaknya "Aku tak ingin melihat kejadian yang tak aku suka".

Sedangkan Tora dan Hiroto sejenak mencari makan untuk mengisi perutnya. Dan tertinggal hanya Nao dan Shou.

Duduk saling berhadapan diatas sofa, dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Aku tak ingin hanya karna cinta lokasi kita akan seperti ini. Sekarang, kau jawab pertanyaanku siapa yang kau cintai? Saga atau Tora?" Tanya Nao serius. Lama Shou hanya terdiam dengan sendirinya.

"Jawab aku Shou! Kau leader! Hanya masalah ini kau tak bisa memilih? Siapa yang kau cintai?!".

"A-aku... Aku mencintai Saga. Orang yang ku cintai Saga".

"Lalu kenapa kau berpacaran dengan Tora?! Kau gila!".

"Bukan maksudku begitu. Aku hanya menyayangi Tora sebatas sahabat, bahwa aku tahu sahabat belum tentu menjadi cinta. Aku tak mencintai Tora. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mengetahui apakah Saga mencintaiku atau tidak. Maka aku coba pura-pura jalan dengan Tora. Aku yakin Tora tidak keberatan karena dia adalah sahabatku sejak lama. Tapi tak kusangka dia juga menaruh hati padaku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Hanya karena obsesi besarku pada Saga, aku harus menggoreskan luka di hati Tora. Aku juga tak menyangka bahwa sikapku ini dianggap serius oleh Tora. Aku tahu Tora sahabat ku, mengenalku lebih lama tau apa kemampuanku. Tapi Saga jauh lebih tau sifatku, kemauanku, dan kebutuhanku. Walaupun aku mendapatkan orang yang lebih dari Saga mungkin aku tak akan bahagia. Aku hanya bahagia jika bersama saga".

JLEB!

Dibalik pintu studio, terdapat sosok Tora berdiri di belakang pintu yang tertutup. Ia ingin mengambil rokok yang tertinggal di studio dan ia memang tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan Nao dan Shou.

Kata-kata Shou seakan menyayat hati Tora. Bagaikan disayat oleh benda begitu tajam. Tora hanya meringis kesakitan di dalam hatinya dan mencengkram kaos yang ia gunakan. Setetes airmata keluar dari mata elangnya. Dan ia pun segera kembali keluar dari gedung studio.

"Lalu kapan kau akan berkata jujur?"

"Entahlah aku belum siap" Shou menunduk dalam.

.

.

.

君が

君が

君がいない

真っ白な世界で

ひとつ

ひとつ

踏みしめよう

雪を虹に変えて - Niji No Yuki

Malam yang spektakuler, lirik terakhir dan lagu terakhir sukses membuat para fans terhibur. Begitu juga dengan Shou, senang akan live hari ini yang berjalan dengan sempurna.

Shou menatap Saga, namun tetap Saga tidak merespon tatapan Shou, ia langsung berjalan menuruni panggung yang ditutup tirai merah panjang.

"Shou dan Tora kalian sekamar. Saga dan Hiroto, Nao kau sendirian" Ucap Ohno-kun salah satu staff.

"Aku pergi" Ucap Saga.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya mereka serempak.

"Ke suatu tempat. Hiroto! Tolong bawakan barangku, ku mohon" Saga membuang wajahnya dan berjalan dengan cepatnya.

"Shou, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Tora yang berdiri di dekat jendela hotel.

"Aku ingin mencari angin".

"Aku ingin bicara".

"Nanti saja" Shou bergegas berjalan.

"Tunggu!" Tora menarik lengan Shou dan menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang.

"Tora!" Shou berusaha bangkit, namun kedua tangannya di kunci oleh kedua tangan Tora.

"Tatap mataku Shou" Shou hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lepaskan!" Shou memberontak.

"TATAP MATAKU SHOU! LIHAT AKU!" Teriak Tora dan Shou akhirnya menuruti namun sesekali ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Siapa kau cintai?" Tanya Tora. "Jawab aku Shou!".

"Sudahlah Tora aku tak ingin membahasnya" Shou kembali memberontak namun Tora lebih mengencangkan kembali mencengkram tangan Shou lebih kuat.

"SHOU! Aku dengar apa yang kau katakan kepada Nao di studio. Apakah itu benar?"

"Ka...u?"

"Jawab Shou!"

"Aku mencintai Saga. Aku hanya bisa bahagia jika bersama Saga".

"Tapi kenapa kau lakukan itu kepadaku!"

"Aku tak punya pilihan! Hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya! Kau sahabatku!"

"Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku sebagai kekasihmu?!"

"Kau sahabatku Tora! Aku menyayangimu karena kau sahabatku, yang mengenalku lebih lama. Tapi Saga orang yang aku cintai, dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin hidupku selalu terbebani akan hal ini. Maafkan aku Tora, karena bukan kau orang yang aku cintai" Tora melepas cengkraman di tangan Shou dan terhenyak akan kata-kata Shou.

"Gomen" Shou berdiri dan memegang tangan Tora. Ia pun berjalan mencari orang yang ia cintai. Sedangkan Tora, hanya duduk terpaku kembali meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali handphone Saga bergetar, sama saja dilayar handphone tertampang nama Shou namun tak pernah ia angkat.

Begitu juga Shou mencari suatu tempat dimana Saga berada. Berjalan keliling kota dengan keringat yang mengalir derasnya sampai iya tak sadar sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam.

Hingga ia berhenti dan memutar kembali ingatannya masa lalu.

"Tempat ini..." Ia berlari mencari sebuah taxi.

Saga berdiri di pinggir pantai, menikmati sang rembulan bersinar dengan terangnya. Mengeksplor seluruh ingatannya bersama Shou. Memutar memori indah bersama Shou.

"Pantai ini, saat kita pernah berkencan makan es krim dengan rasa yang sama. Kau ingat Shou? Saat pertama kali aku mencium bibirmu? Ah itu aku sudah memiliki perasaan kepadamu. Banyak kenangan bersamamu yang tak pernah kulupakan" Saga tersenyum.

_"The thing that I like the most about Shou-kun is that he isn't self-centered, and he is always thinking about those around him first. I really didn't think that there existed people like him (Neo Genesis vol. 10)"_ Ucap Saga dan terkejut sebuah tangan menggelangkan di perutnya.

"Aku selalu ingat kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang selalu membuatku sukses tersipu malu".

"SHOU?!" Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Shou kini memeluk tubuhnya erat. "Sejak kapan kau...?"

"Sejak tadi" Shou mengeratkan kembali pelukannya.

"Bukan kah kau..." Shou melepaskan pelukannya. Dan berhadapan dengan Saga.

"ssst!" Shou mengacungkan jari telunjuk di bibir Saga. "I love you Saga-kun" Shou mencium pipi Saga.

"Shou!" Mata Saga terbelalak.

"I Love you" Kata itu terucap lagi di bibir Shou.

Saga tersenyum

"Shou-kun aishiteru" Lalu Saga mengucapkan kembali kata-kata itu seperti yang pernah ia ucapkan dahulu.

"I will be with you, I will be with you" Saga memeluk Shou erat.

"Aku berjanji aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, kau satu-satunya orang yang ku cintai" Ucap Saga.

"Aku ingin kita seperti dahulu" Shou mencubit hidung Saga dan membuat Saga kesakitan.

"Ouch! Sakit!"

"Hahaha" Shou tertawa berlari meninggalkan Saga.

BRUK!

"I got you!" Saga mendapati Shou yang jatuh di atas pasir putih dengan hembusan angin pantai yang kuat membuat rambut Saga bergerak terbawa angin yang kini berada diatas tubuh Shou.

"Kau tampan sekali Saga-kun"

"Kau cantik Shou"

"Saga-kun, aku ingin kita memulai dengan yang baru, dan memulai cinta yang baru seperti dulu. Kencan di pantai, tidur satu kamar, makan ramen dan es krim, baju yang sama, sepatu yang sama, kalung yang sama, cincin, dan masih banyak lagi".

"Kau berjanji tidak akan seperti itu lagi?" Saga menegakkan jari kelingking miliknya.

"Aku berjanji" Shou pun menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

"I love you Shou" Saga pun mencium bibir Shou di pinggir pantai. Biarkan bulan, bintang, dan lautan menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

The End


End file.
